The present invention relates to a circular saw device having a variable cut-off angle for a miter joint or the like, and more particularly to a circular saw device having a variable cut-off angle and a locator which can be moved to widen the cut-off range of the circular saw, thereby to increase the cut-off capability of the device.
In conventional circular saw devices having a variable cut-off angle, an auxiliary plate is fitted on a locator or removed increase the device's cutting capability. When a workpiece having a large cross-section is to be cut by the device, the workpiece is secured on a base so as to tightly contact the locator. When a workpiece having a small cross-section is to be cut by the device, the auxiliary plate having a prescribed thickness is fitted on the locator and the workpiece is secured on the base so as to tightly contact the auxiliary plate. Thus, the device requires the auxiliary plate as an accessory component to operate efficiently. Moreover, the auxiliary plate requires that the operator of the device manufacture the auxiliary plate from appropriate lumber with an electric planer and fit the plate onto the locator with screws or remove the screws to detach the plate therefrom.
In another conventional circular saw device having a variable cut-off angle, such an auxiliary plate is not required. Instead, a locator is moved to widen the cut-off range of the circular saw, thereby to increase the device's cut-off capability. When a workpiece having a large cross-section is to be cut the locator is secured by bolts, nuts and the bolt holes of right and left rear portions of a base, and the workpiece is secured onto the base so as to tightly contact the locator. When a workpiece having a small cross-section is to be cut by the device, the locator is secured by the bolts, the nuts and the bolt holes of right and left front portions of the base and, the workpiece is secured onto the base so as to tightly contact the locator.
However, the device requires that the nuts be removed from the bolts under the base and that the bolts be extracted from the base when the locator is to be moved. Additionally, the device has a low cutting accuracy because the device does not have a positioning means. Furthermore, since the locator has a large curved front central portion concave backward to prevent the locator from interfering with the circular saw, the cut chips of the workpiece are ejected outwardly, thereby posing a safety risk to the operator and nearby equipment.